1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scan driver, a scan signal driving method, and an organic light emitting display using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a scan driver that may be implemented using PMOS or NMOS transistors, and a scan signal driving method and an organic light emitting display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays may include a display area that has a plurality of pixels arranged on a substrate in a matrix, and may display an image by selectively applying data signals to the pixels which are coupled to corresponding scan lines and data lines.
A flat panel display may be classified as a passive-matrix display or an active-matrix display according to how the pixels are driven. In terms of resolution, contrast, and operating speed, the active-matrix display, in which each pixel is selectively switched either on or off, has become mainstream.
A flat panel display may be used as display apparatus for portable information terminals such as a personal computer, a mobile station, a PDA, etc., and monitors for various kinds of information equipment. As flat panel displays, an LCD using a liquid crystal panel, an organic flat display using an OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode), a PDP using a plasma panel, etc., are well known.
Recently, various flat panel displays capable of reducing weight and volume, which are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRTs), have been developed. Since the organic light emitting display may exhibit excellent light emitting efficiency, brightness, and viewing angle, has a short response time, and can be made light-weight and thin, it has come into the spotlight.
In order to reduce manufacturing costs, it may be desirable to form an organic light emitting display having both a pixel portion and a scan driver formed on a substrate. However, the pixel of the organic light emitting display is formed of only PMOS transistors or NMOS transistors, whereas typical scan drivers are CMOS, including both PMOS transistors and NMOS transistors. Accordingly, the typical scan driver is formed as an external driver and may require additional processes, thereby causing a size and a weight of the organic light emitting display to be increased, increasing process complexity, and increasing costs.